Storm E. Sky/Animación
Storm E. Sky apareció por primera vez en la película "Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A.". Su voz es más grave que sus demás amigas Historia Antes de Somos las Lalaloopsy Storm E. Sky, es una lala proveniente de otras tierras lejanas a Lalaloopsyland la cual viajaba por varias ciudades con el objetivo de ser amada por los lugareñosCanción de Storm E: Won't let a little rain get in my way, Find our way home y Gotta be someplace new. Sin embargo al llegar allá, sin explicitar si es causado por ella o por los demás sólo encuentra conflictos con algunas de ellas/ellos las/los cuales la llaman sarcástica, le rompen su confianzaCanción de Storm E: Where do i fit in?, fue juzgadaEn el episodio El buen peinado de Spot, Storm E le pregunta a Spot "¿Y no vas a juzgarme?" cuando ella le pide que toque una canción. y la rechazaron o se sintió rechazada. Esto último se evidencia en su reacción durante el episodio "Jewel rescata a Spot", a la votación no decidida presente en "La calma antes de Storm E." y en "Storm E. empaca sus maletas" dónde llora al ver que la estatua del pueblo no habían objetos que la representaran. La rápida reacción de Storm E implica que pasó por algo similar anteriormente. Todas estas experiencias volvieron a Storm E. melancólicaI'm a rambler (Versión en inglés), con un perfil indiferente fingidoReacción de Storm E. durante la canción Call on friendship y mientras componía la canción: It never rain but it pours, con una tendencia solitariaCanciones de Storm E: Together we're better y I'm a rambler y que se autoimpusiera una filosofía de "Cada quién por su lado"Como puede verse en los episodios Storm E. Sky llega rodando y Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas Es notable mencionar que: Tiene varias guitarras a la vista dentro de su cámper con una tuba escondida en uno de sus cajones y en el episodio "Spot se pone a ayudar", ella le comenta a Spot que no le gusta cantar sobre el escenario''Storm E. Sky: Siempre estoy cantando, pero nunca canto frente al público. Es algo que no hago y no quiero hablar de eso''. Lo que se podría deducir que algo le ocurrió a Storm E. como para que escondiese la tuba y evite cantar en público respectivamente. En Somos las Lalaloopsy Tras empacar y partir de un lugar por la mañana, Storm E. llegó a la plaza principal por accidente después de que su cámper quedara sin agua de lluvia como combustible y se descompusiera. Posteriormente debido a la intervención de los mininos, este quedó varado en un terreno baldío y Storm E. decidió quedarse en el lugar mientras esperaba un día de lluvia para recargar su vehículo. 250px|thumb|Storm E. queriendo dejar Lalaloopsylandia Durante la serie, Storm E. es sarcásticaJewel hornea un pastel (Acompaña a Jewel por que sabe que tiene posibilidad de fallar al hornear un pastel) y dos ocasiones en las que la remeda. También fue sarcástica con su mascota en Rosy necesita un abrazo, rebelde, desconsiderada (Ya que toca música a todo volumen y está consciente que le molesta a su vecina JewelEl buen peinado de Spot, El té tranquilo de Rosy y La calma antes de Storm E.), no sabe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones al punto de victimizarse (Evidenciado en que le da motivos a Jewel por reclamar sobre su música ruidosa junto con el incidente de la gala) y bromista. Pero puede comportarse genuinamente como una gran amiga intentando apoyar a las suyas cuando están en problemasSpot se pone a ayudar, El día festivo de Storm E., Rosy necesita un abrazo, El té tranquilo de Rosy, El vestido de galleta de Crumbs, El día festivo de Storm E., Forest encuentra un animal extraviado y Cat y Cat están perdidos. A medida que avanza la primera temporada, ella aún tiene la idea de retirarse del lugar si llegase la lluvia(Episodio Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas) E.: A ver Cat, ¿Cúal es la primera regla que tenemos?. Es "Cada quien por su lado". Estar enamorado de Cat es un problema ¿Qué pasará cuando nos vayamos? debido a sus malas experiencias previas en los otros pueblos. Por tanto está acostumbrada a una vida alejada de la compañía lo cual refleja en sus cancionesWhere do i fit in?, Together we're better y Boceto de Team of Two. Storm E. tiene tendencia de decir que quiere irse del lugar cuando su lado mentiroso y sarcástico se interponeSpot juega a cupido (Cuando estereotipa a Jewel como alguien esponjosa) y Jewel rescata a Spot (Cuando le miente a Spot para tener una excusa de no ir a su galería de arte) o si discute con alguien sobre cómo resolver un tema en particular. Por ejemplo: *Con Jewel Sparkles ha tenido varias discusiones dignas de un artículo. Entre las cuales discutieron en "Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas", donde Jewel le hizo un nuevo cambio de imagen a Poodle sin el previo consentimiento de Storm E. *'Con las chicas' discutió en "Storm E. toma un descanso" ya que ellas le pidieron una opinión sobre varios objetos y Storm E. terminó por modificarlos en un intento de aprecio. En el episodio "La gran tormenta de Dot" Storm E. se enoja con las chicas debido a su participación en la votación para prohibir su música y el que la votación haya ido a su favor no cambia su postura. *'Su gato mascota': Discute con él cuando le menciona que tienen que partir de Lalaloopsylandia 250px|thumb|Trás encariñarse con el lugar La idea de querer irse es más fuerte entre los episodios "Jewel rescata a Spot" hasta "Llegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky" en donde al final del primer episodio mencionado piensa en regresar a su previa estrategia de ser nómade otra vez porque se pelea con las chicas al no ir a la gala de su mejor amiga Spot. Junto con que durante el episodio "La calma antes de Storm E.", Jewel aprovecha de promover una ley para prohibir la música ruidosa a lo cual Storm E. reacciona negativamente y se molesta con todas las chicas en general ya que se siente excluida, cosa que le destaca a Dot en "La gran tormenta de Dot"Dot: ¿A dónde fue Jewel?. Storm E: Lejos, probablemente a conspirar con las demás y a discutir cuanto no me soportan. Dot: ¿Crees que no te soportamos?. Storm E: Ustedes votaron para prohibir mi música. Dot: Ah. Votamos, pero no pasó. Storm E: ¿En serio? ¡Oh!...¿Y nadie se molestó en decirme?. ¡Increible, me decepcionan otra vez!.. Sin embargo las chicas realmente no estaban del todo enojadas con Storm E. ya que Spot venía a darle una invitación a la pijamada en Crumbs' café y no sabían que Storm E. planeaba irse ya que la susodicha le había dicho a Dot que guardase el secreto. Por tanto el resto de las chicas no pusieron demasiada atención al incidente y creían que sólo estaba enojada por lo de la prohibición de Jewel, debido a esto no fueron a decirle que aún la quieren porque pensaban que Storm E. se abrumaría si le demostraban demasiado afecto.Spot: (Trás enterarse de que Storm E. estaba enojada con las chicas por el incidente de la prohibición) ... Tenemos que decirle que aún la queremos. Rosy: Espera Spot, Storm E. se abruma con los enormes gestos emocionales, ¿Recuerdas?. Crumbs: Tienes razón, no queremos asustarla, solo esperemos un poco. Cuando esté lista, ella vendrá a nosotras. En Storm E. empaca sus maletas. A excepción de Dot, en todos sus demás encuentros ella no pudo decirles a las chicas que se iba ya que estaban distraídas con el festival de inauguración o con otras cosas, por tanto Storm E. lo tomó como otra señal de rechazo. Más encima no había nada que la representara en la estatua del pueblo (Que fue pedida antes de que llegara la susodicha para el caso), esto hizo que entrara a llorar corriendo a su cámper para retirarse del lugar. Cosa que no puede porque su mascota se había escapado. A pesar de mostrar estas directas actitudes de querer irse, Storm E. si quiere quedarse. Sólo que no lo admite de forma directa a las chicas por alguna razón desconocida, prueba de esto radica en que: thumb|250px|Storm E. felizmente cantando "Float my cares way" *Durante el episodio "Storm E. se siente nostálgica", ella inconscientemente demuestra que le agrada quedarse en Lalaloopsylandia en su canción "Float my cares away". De hecho en "La gran tormenta de Dot" ella se demuestra reacia al irse''Storm E. Sky: ¡Dot cumplió!. Y creo que eso significa un tono de voz triste que se acabó Lalaloopsyland''. *Generalmente no se esfuerza en irse ni le hace (o le pide a Ace) un activo mantenimiento a su vehículo para que luego Dot la apoye con la lluvia, después de que Ace reparase su cámper en "Storm E. Sky llega rodando". Excepto en los episodios: "La calma antes de Storm E." y "La gran tormenta de Dot" en donde si lo hace. thumb|250px|Storm E. con su van llena de elementos desempacados *En "Storm E. empaca sus maletas" aplaza su partida teniendo cajas desempacadas en comparación a su versión alistada del episodio anterior y es fácilmente convencida por Bird de que se quede a devolver personalmente las cosas que habían dejado las chicas en su cámper. Storm E. lo hace como una excusa para que ellas le pidieran que se quedase trás haber pasado la lluvia''Storm E. Sky: Lalaloopsyland comenzaba a ser mi hogar, pero todas sabían que cuando lloviera yo me iría. Y ahora que se fue la lluvia, ¿Por qué no piden que me quede?, cosa que no le resulta porque las chicas están distraídas con la inauguración de la plaza principal. *Storm E. sabe que su gato frecuenta escaparse y tiene un amorío con la gata de Jewel, de hecho hablan del tema en "Storm E. Sky llega rodando" y discuten en "Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas". Aún sabiendo todas estas posibles trabas que su mascota podría hacerle, no hizo nada al respecto. Como si su huida en "Storm E. empaca sus maletas" le sirviera de excusa para quedarse más tiempo en Lalaloopsyland. * En "Cat y Cat están perdidos", se refiere a Lalaloopsyland como "Casa". Cosa que destaca Spot''Storm E Sky: ¡El juguete favorito de Cat! Si con esto no regresa a casa, con nada lo hará. Spot: a Forest Ella dijo casa En "Llegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky", ella se queda definitivamente en la plaza principal tras aclarar las cosas con las chicas y enterarse de que es necesitada en el lugar. En Lalaloopsy Girls 250px|thumb Sin explicitar el contexto Storm E. es más apática que su contraparte en Somos las Lalaloopsy y su lado sarcástico aún le sigue dando problemas limitándola en las cosas que ella desea. Un claro ejemplo es cuando perdió contra Jewel Sparkles por abandono debido a que estaba buscando a una entristecida Cloud E. la cual escapó porque discutieron cuando Storm E. le dijo "que no tienen nada en común y que no la ve como una hermana" después de que la primera descubrió por un libro que lo eran. Ambas series thumb|250px|Storm E., demostrando un claro desinterés por el collar de la amistad de Cloud E. Storm E. demuestra una apatía inicial hacia las lalas que se esfuerzan en ser su amiga directamente e irónicamente demuestra empatía frente a las lalas que le dificultan el camino o quienes le hagan sentir un remordimiento tras una discusión no favorable para ella. Es notable mencionar que no aplica esta regla social a los varones. 250px|thumb|Storm E. tratando de reconciliarse con Cloud E. trás su discusión en la biblioteca. Ejemplos de esto incluyen Spot y Cloud E. quienes esforzadamente intentaban ser su amiga y Storm E. no la tomaba todo en serio o ignoraba respectivamente, sólo cuando Storm E. les hizo algo malo a ellas recién comenzo a valorar su amistad. Un ejemplo de relación favorable por rivalidad es con Jewel Sparkles, si bien ella le ha causado problemas se nota que Storm E. la favorece y se siente muy traicionada con ella (y las demás) después de que se enteró que estaba haciendo la votación para prohibir la música ruidosa. Apariciones Películas *''Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A.'' Serie de Netflix *''(Storm E. aparece en todos los episodios)'' Relaciones Actrices de voz Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Películas